


Day 7- Giggly, Humorous Sex

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Humorous Sex, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 69





	Day 7- Giggly, Humorous Sex

“Are you alright, YN?”

You looked up from your book to your girlfriend, frowning slightly. “Yeah, I’m good, why?” You asked gently. You must have wrackspurts invading your brains again, you thought as Luna cocked her head to the side.

“It’s just that… well… your head’s full of Hackdoutlers,”

You pressed your lips together. Luna really was adorable. “Oh? What’re they, sweetheart? You’ve not told me about those before,” Luna crawled across the bed towards you, moving to straddle you, sitting back on your thighs as she pushed your hair out of your face.

“They’re little wispy creatures that float into your brains and make you think things,” she murmured.

“What kind of things?” You asked. You had nothing pressing on your mind.

“Naughty things,” she whispered into your ear before kissing your nose and pulling back, her wide eyes staring at you, the question blazing there.

“Never heard of those ones, love,” you grinned, holding her waist, your thumbs rubbing gentle circles into her jutting hipbones. “How do I get rid of ‘em?”

Luna bit her lip to suppress her smile. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? How do you get rid of naughty thoughts? You do something about them of course,”

You kissed her gently, threading your fingers through her straggly hair. “I think you’re the one with naughty thoughts, love,” you teased, fingertips grazing over the insides of her thighs briefly, before up to her waist, under her shirt. She squirmed on your lap, giggling.

“That tickles, YN!” She giggled, nuzzling your neck, kissing gently. You smirked, wriggling your fingers, enjoying her squeals. “YN!” You grinned, capturing her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, rolling her onto her back.

“This what you’re after?” You whispered. “Do you want to..?”

“I’d like to eat you out,” she said plainly and you spluttered. “What?” She pouted and you nipped her lower lip.

“You should’ve just said,” you teased, a wide grin on your face as she pushed you onto your back, starting to tug your jeans down.

“True,” she grinned, kissing your clit through your knickers, before pulling them off completely. Your eyes fluttered shut as her velvety tongue began licking your folds, coaxing soft moans out of you. You stroked her hair gently, threading your fingers through it as you bucked your hips up. “Do hackdoutlers really- ah!- exist?”

Luna giggled breathily and you shuddered. “Oh, no,” she replied nonchalantly, as though her head wasn’t buried between your thighs. “Bit of foreplay I suppose,”

You let out a loud laugh, which quickly dissolved into a series of increasingly higher pitched moans as Luna wrapped her lips around your clit, sucking firmly. Your thighs shook like mad as your clit throbbed. “Oh-oh! Oh god!” You cried, arching your back as you came. Luna rode you through your climax, sighing happily as she licked you. Resurfacing, she licked her lips, smiling up at you.

“Magnificent,” she smiled. You stared at her dazed.

“Bloody come here, you. Now I’ve definitely got a head full of hackdoutlers,”


End file.
